jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Tony
Tony is an arms dealer in San Mona, Arulco, in Jagged Alliance 2. He is located in a hidden room in the back of Hans Vanderkilt's XXX Shop. Hans won't let you see him until Brenda, a customer harassing him in his store, is taken care of. A videotape that'll get rid of her can be found in northeastern-most house in a chest, and the Shady Lady brothel on a side table in the reception room. After meeting him for the first time, player's history log is updated saying "Met Tony – he deals in arms." Equipment *Steyr Aug *Kevlar Helmet *Kevlar Vest *Kevlar Leggings *2x 5.56 mm HP * In addition to the above, Tony will drop the entire contents of his store at the time of his death if he is killed, along with any money he is holding. Arms Dealer Tony buys and sells weapons in affordable prices and is one of the few persons in Arulco to do so. He sells a wide variety of weapons, ammo and weapon accessories, including guns, knives, brass knuckles, underslung grenade launchers, mortars, scopes, laser sights and more. He may also sell you rare equipment that cannot be bought anywhere else (including the 4.7mm ammo for the G11), so be sure to check back often. After you have visited at least once, Hans may say that Tony has stepped out, likely to refresh his stock. Wait a day or two and he will return. He holds $15,000 in cash, which he will use to buy anything you offer that he is interested in. Any cash you use to buy from his stock adds to this cash stockpile. The amount refreshes to 15,000 every 24 hours. Notes *If you kill Kingpin, most of San Mona will turn violently hostile at some point. This generally excludes Hans and Tony, and it is possible to kill off the entire town plus the Kingpin, while still remaining friendly with Hans and Tony. This is due to them not being part of Kingpin's faction. **If Hans is attacked or killed, Tony will turn hostile. It may not always happen instantly, depending on the approach the player took, but will happen upon revisit. *One of the few shop proprietors available for trading 24 hours a day, as long as he hasn't "stepped out for a bit." *Carefully blowing the sidewall of Sexshop is a interesting way to "workaround" past Hans and his excuses. *v1.13 substantially bolsters Tony's inventory, which will include knives and many other weapons. Tony and Hans also have no chance of becoming hostile unless they are directly attacked. Quotes * "Yes." * "Point out what it is you are interested in." * "The selection this time of year is excellent." * "It is ok. Take your time." * "Hmm. Let me see what we have here." * "There is value to this. I will pay a fair price." * "Unfortunately, it's not enough to buy the things you wanted." * "Very good. You know where to find me if you are interested in doing more business." * "Perhaps next time things will be different." * "That will not happen. I am very comfortable here with my business." Category:San Mona Category:Arms dealers in Jagged Alliance 2 Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Traders Category:NPCs